Memories
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: Quand les souvenirs deviennent insupportables, on cherche par tous les moyens à les fuir. Voilà comment Axel, après avoir perdu Roxas, se noie dans les siens.


Tes pas claquent sur les pavés.

Secs et nerveux.  
Petits bruits à peine audibles, mais qui résonnent dans ton ventre.

Les gens te regardent passer.  
Tu ne vois rien, leurs regards inquiets ou méprisants, non, rien.

Juste eux.

Juste la masse qui bouge, qui s'enroule pour t'étouffer.  
La masse qui bruisse.  
La masse qui ricane.  
La masse qui chuchote, qui parle ou qui gueule...

Le murmure des conversations s'emmêle autour de toi, éclate dans tes oreilles, remue dans ta poitrine.

A chaque éclat de rire, tu crispes un peu plus la bouche.  
A chaque éclat de voix, tu fermes un peu plus les poings.

-Hé, salut, comment tu vas?  
-Quelle heure il est?  
-Putain, t'as dis quoi là? Vas-y, répètes si t'as des couilles!  
-L'est trop con c'mec, on s'emmerde jamais avec lui...  
-Merçi, hein!  
-Nan, mais j'suis sur qu'elle te kiffe...

_Nous n'avons pas le droit d'exister..._

-Bah, pourquoi tu dit ça?  
-On y va ou pas, merde!  
-Qu'est ce que t'écoutes?

_Tu crois que les similis peuvent rêver?_

-Pourquoi tu pleures?  
-Arrête de râler, on y est presque.

_Au revoir._

-Hé qu'est-ce que tu fous?

_Je t'attendrais._

Tu accélères.

N'importe où, mais pas ici.

Ton manteau vole derrière toi.  
Brouhaha de la foule.

_Axel, dis..._

_'Jour Axel._

_Tu vas où?_

_Axel!_

_Qui êtes-vous?_

_Axel?_

_Axel._

Tu gémis.

Et allonges le pas.  
Partir d'ici, sortir de cette foule.  
Vite.  
Vite!  
Tu te mets à courir.  
Courir, courir.  
Slalomer entre eux.  
Éviter.  
Bousculer.

T'en aller, à n'importe quel prix.

Tes yeux piquent.  
Ton corps agit tout seul.  
Tes mains volent.  
Elles écartent, poussent ou frappent.  
Quelqu'un tombe.  
Peut importe.  
Tu n'es déjà plus là.

Il faut que tu partes, que tu t'éloignes, qu'ils disparaissent...

Le silence.  
La paix.  
Seul...  
Blanc?  
Oui...

Les neiges éternelles.

C'est là qu'il faut que tu t'enfuis.  
Tu souries.  
Ça tire.

Tu t'engouffres dans une ruelle sombre.  
Un chat feule.  
D'un geste, tu invoques une Porte.

Tu t'y jettes.

Fébrile, tu cours encore dans les couloirs noirs vers La Terre des Dragons.

La-bas, il y a peu de monde...  
La-bas, il y a la Montagne.  
Sans bruits.  
Sans vie.  
Sans rien d'autre que la neige.  
Du froid...

C'est tout ce que tu veux maintenant.

Vite...

Une Porte.  
Sortie, enfin.

Tu sens l'odeur de l'hiver éternel.  
Tu la franchis.  
Le vent glace ton visage.

Tu soupires.

Monte à pas lents le sentier vers le sommet.  
Tu regardes autour de toi.  
C'est tout blanc, ça éblouis.

Ça fait du bien...

Tu fermes les yeux.  
La neige crisse sous tes pas.  
C'est froid.  
Ça apaise.

Le silence t'enveloppes.

Juste le ciel au-dessus de toi.  
Juste la Montagne de part et d'autre.

Et personne aux environ... Personne.

_Il n'y a vraiment personne pour nous, hein..._

Il n'y a plus personne.  
Là-bas.  
C'est pour ça que tu es parti.  
Plus personne à protéger, à aimer.  
Il est parti.  
Loin de toi.  
Parti.  
Alors toi aussi tu pars.

Tu fuis, plutôt.

_Les gens comme nous ne sont pas fait pour être des héros..._

Tu n'as jamais crû en être un, ne l'as jamais souhaité.  
Trop lâche pour cela, tu as trop peur de souffrir.  
Et c'est tellement plus facile d'éviter, d'attendre, d'esquiver d'une pirouette...

Même si tu regrettes maintenant.

_- Tu t'es décidé?_  
_- Pourquoi la Keyblade m'a-t-elle choisi? Je dois le savoir._

Tu fermes un peu plus fort les yeux.  
Pas ça, pas maintenant.  
Tu n'en as pas besoin...

Même si c'est la seule chose qui te reste de lui.

Tu t'assois dans la neige.  
Ça brûle presque tellement c'est froid.  
Tu souris.  
Il n'y a pas que le feu qui fait mal, finalement...

Non, il n'y a pas que le feu...

Tes souvenirs.

Car tu te souviens de chaque instants à ses côtés.  
De chaque sourire, de chaque regard.  
De chaque mots qu'il a pu te dire, de chaque geste qu'il a fait vers toi...

De tout.  
Absolument tout.

Et c'est ce que tu cherches à fuir à présent.

Parce que...

Ça fait trop mal de savoir que...

Jamais plus il ne te sourira.  
Jamais plus il ne viendra s'assoir à tes côtés.  
Jamais plus il ne mangera une glace avec toi.  
Jamais plus tu ne l'entendras rire.  
Jamais plus il...

Jamais.

Tu l'as perdu.

Et quand tu te dit ça, ça explose dans ta poitrine.  
Tes yeux se brouillent.  
Ta gorge se serre.

T'as l'impression de mourir.

Tes mains froissent la neige.  
Tes yeux se ferment.

Tu voudrais tellement que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Qu'il ne soit pas parti.  
Que tu n'ai pas vu la peur dans ses yeux.  
Que tu ne te soit jamais battu contre lui.  
Qu'il ne t'ai jamais dit adieu.  
Que tu n'ai pas senti sa présence chez le Porteur...

Qu'il soit toujours là.

Tu donnerais tout ce que tu as, et même ce que tu n'as pas pour qu'il soit là.  
Mais...

Il est encore un peu là.

Dans tes souvenirs.

Regarde...

Tu te rappelles?

Votre première rencontre...

_Il est seul dans la Grande Salle. Appuyé contre le mur immaculé, il attend. Le n°I l'a convoqué, il ne sait pas pourquoi et ça l'agace. Il vient juste de revenir de mission, il aurait pensé que Xemnas l'aurait laissé un peu tranquille avec sa mise à l'épreuve. Il soupire. La porte s'ouvre, il sursaute. Le Supérieur entre. Il s'incline, se redresse rapidement. Le n°I s'arrête, et il remarque que quelqu'un d'autre est avec lui. Il ne fronce pas les sourcils, son expression reste neutre. Mais il est surpris. Il ne reconnaît pas la silhouette._

_- N°VIII._

_La voix grave de Xemnas l'interrompt dans ses réflexions. Il hoche la tête._

_- Supérieur._

_Le simili inconnu reste en arrière._

_- Je te présente le n°XIII "la Clé de la Destiné"._

_L'interpellé s'approche._

_- Il sera ton partenaire._

_Il s'incline._

_- A vos ordres, Supérieur._

_Le n°I garde le silence. Il se demande s'il n'est pas allé un peu loin. Il n'as pas pu s'empêcher de teinter ses derniers mots de sarcasmes. Il se reléve lentement, et croise le regard dur de Xemnas._

_- Je voudrais que tu le formes._

_Ses yeux s'obscurcissent._

_- Correctement. Ne me déçois pas, n° VIII._

_Il se tends. Il y avait une promesse de souffrance dans sa voix._

_- Oui... Supérieur._

_Le n°I le fixe pendant quelque secondes, une mise en garde dans le regard, puis se détourne, invoquant d'une main une Porte, y disparaisant. Le silence retombe. Il se retourne vers le n° XIII qui reste muet. Il s'approche, la main tendue._

_- Bon, bin, vu qu'on va devoir rester ensemble maintenant, vaut mieux se présenter. J'm'appelle Axel. C'est bon, c'est retenu?_

_Le simili ne répond pas, regarde la main qu'il lui tend. Il attend un peu, puis laisse retomber son bras. Il se penche, les mains sur les hanches, essayant de croiser son regard caché par la capuche rabattue. Le n° XIII ne bouge pas. Il soupire, un rien railleur._

_- En général, en prend la main qu'on nous tends et on dit "Bonjour, je m'appelle __truc, enchanté de faire ta connaissance!"_

_L'autre lève les yeux vers lui._

_- Je suis le n° XIII._

_Il agite la main, un peu agacé._

_- J'ai entendu. Je voudrais savoir comment tu t'appelles, pas ton matricule._

_Le simili ne réponds pas. Le silence s'installe. Et puis il ouvre la bouche._

_- Pourquoi?_

_Il se pince l'arrête du nez en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Pourquoi quoi?_

_Le simili plante son regard dans le sien, et il voit enfin la couleur de ses yeux._

_- Pourquoi tu veux savoir mon nom._

_Il écarquille les yeux. Et puis l'énervement disparaît de son visage. Il sourit._

_- On est partenaires, hein?_

_L'autre acquiesce._

_- On va être tout le temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas?_

_Nouveau hochement de tête._

_- Alors il vaut mieux que l'on soit amis._

_Le simili ne réponds pas._

_- Et pour ça il faut que je saches ton nom..._

_L'autre le fixe encore, impassible. Il soupire, et se détourne. Il va pour sortir, mais la voix du simili l'arrête._

_- Je m'appelle Roxas._

_Il a un sourire, qu'il remplace par une expression joyeuse quand il se retourne._

_- Bin tu vois, quand tu veux..._

T'étais pas sincère, ce jour-là.  
Tes sourires, ton attitude chaleureuse...  
Tu lui servais le toi que t'offrais aux autres.  
Tu pensais qu'il serait comme eux.

Mauvais, menteur, malsain, égoïste, cruel...

Mais...

Tu t'es vite aperçu que tu te trompais.

Ce jour-là...

_- Hey, Rox'!_

_La silhouette noire s'arrête. Les Keyblades qu'il tient grincent par terre, et le bruit résonne dans la rue déserte._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_Il s'arrête près de lui, souffle un peu, se relève. Son manteau bruisse._

-_ T'as fini?_

_Roxas hoche la tête, et rabat sa capuche. Le blond révoque les Clés d'un mouvement de main, se retourne vers lui. Il sourit._

_- Tu viens?_

_Le blond le regarde sans rien dire, le visage fermé. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux._

_- Me regardes pas comme ça, partenaire, tu va me foutres la trouille!_

_Roxas le fixe. Son visage s'adoucit._

_- Hé, te fâches pas, je plaisante. Allez viens, il pleut._

_Le plus jeune lui emboîte le pas. Plus tard, il demande._

_- Pourquoi tu es venu?_

_Il sourit._

_- J'm'inquiétais._

_Le blond s'arrête. Lui aussi._

_- C'est impossible. Tu es un simili._

_Il lève doucement les yeux aux ciel, et demande d'une voix basse._

_- Et alors?_

_Roxas fronce les sourcils._

_-Nous ne pouvons rien ressentir parce que nous n'avons pas de cœurs._

_Il ne sourit pas. Ses mains glissent dans ses poches, et son regard se fait __sarcastique._

_- Ça, c'est ce que dit Xemnas._

_Roxas ne réponds pas, ses yeux cherchent des réponses. Il hausse les épaules. Se rapproche doucement du plus jeune, se penche vers lui pour mettre leurs visages à la même hauteur._

_- Même si nous sommes des similis, même si nous ne sommes pas censé exister, même si on nous chasse... On est là._

_Le blond ouvre la bouche pour répliquer._

_- Mais..._

_Il lui pose gentiment un doigt sur les lèvres._

_- On est là. Ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non? Et puis on vit, on respire... Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on a pas de cœur qu'on a pas de cerveau... Et de mémoire._

_Roxas écarquille les yeux._

_- Tu as compris, hein? Je me souviens._

_Il recule, et se plante devant lui, les yeux graves._

_- Ce n'est pas d'un cœur dont on a besoin._

_Il se retourne._

_- C'est de nos souvenirs._

_Il continue à marcher, et sourit doucement en entendant les pas de Roxas emboîter le sien. Le blond le rattrape. Son visage est caché dans l'ombre. Au bout d'un moment, sa voix s'élève. Il ne pleut plus._

_- Pourquoi tu t'inquiétais?_

_Il éclate franchement de rire. Puis le regarde sérieusement._

_- On est partenaire. Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi._

_Quelques secondes passent. Roxas sourie, un peu._

_- Le n°I._

_Il se gratte la nuque._

_- Bin ouais..._

_Il l'attrape par les épaules._

_- Pis j't'aime bien! Je serais triste s'il t'arrivait quelque chose._

_Le plus jeune se dégage, mais doucement._

_- Menteur._

_Il prend un air blessé, la main sur la poitrine._

_- Moi? Jamais!_

_Roxas sourit vraiment._

_- C'est ça... Bon tu viens?_

_Le blond se retourne et avance d'un pas décidé vers la Citadelle. Il reste là, la mains sur le cœur, le regarde s'éloigner. Il a chaud dans la poitrine, et ne peux pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il secoue un peu la tête, surpris. Il crie en se mettant à courir._

_- Attends-moi Rox'!_  
_- M'appelles pas comme ça, c'est ridicule!_

Tu serres les poings, allongé dans la neige.  
Elle te brûle la nuque.  
Tu fermes les yeux

C'était la première fois que tu lui parlais sans mentir.

La première fois qu'il te souriait, aussi.

La première fois qu'on te souriait vraiment tout court.

T'as compris que tu pouvais lui faire confiance.  
Il n'était pas comme les autres.

Tous les instants passés avec lui...  
Ils résonnent dans ta tête...

-_ Tiens._  
_- C'est quoi?_  
_- Une glace à..._  
_- Aah, c'est salé!_  
_- ... l'eau de mer._  
_- C'est super bon! Merci Axel._  
_- De rien..._

_- Axel, Axel, ça va?_  
_- Ou...Ouais._  
_- T'a vu dans quel état t'es?_  
_- C'est bon, c'est rien..._  
_- Viens, j'temmène dans ta chambre._  
_- C'est rien, j'te dis... Aaaah, t'es con ou quoi, ça fait mal!_  
_- Je croyais que c'était rien._  
_- AIE!_  
_- Tu perds trop de sang, vas t'allonger ou tu vas mourir._  
_- Oooooooh... Tu t'inquiètes Rox'?_  
_- Bien sûr que non. Viens._

_- Dis..._  
_- Hum?_  
_- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a pas de cœur?_  
_- Bin..._  
_- Je pense que non._  
_- Pourquoi tu poses la question alors?_  
_- Je voulais savoir ton avis._  
_- Ah, ok. Bin, je crois que les cœurs prennent différentes formes._  
_- ... _  
_- Ils sont différents pour chacun de nous, et même les similis en ont un._  
_- Ah..._  
_- Ouais. Mais faut juste qu'on le retrouve._  
_- ..._

Il comptait vraiment pour toi.  
Quand il était avec toi, plus besoin de mentir, de manipuler, non.  
Parce qu'il était avec toi, tu souriais, tu riais, t'oubliais les autres.

Il t'avais changé, doucement, lentement, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Rien n'avait plus d'importance pour toi...  
Que lui, sa présence, son sourire.

_- Roxas, mais t'étais où?_  
_- Chez le Supérieur._  
_- Ah... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?_  
_- Mission. Je pars demain._  
_- ... Mais..._  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_  
_- Pourquoi t'y vas seul?_  
_- Je l'ai demandé._  
_- ... Ah._

T'étais pas bien quand il était pas là.  
Énervé, fébrile, et vide, creux.  
T'avais mal dans la poitrine.

Il te manquait.

_- Axel?_  
_- Quoi?_  
_- Aah, euh..._  
_- Accouche Demyx._  
_- Mar... Marluxia te cherche._  
_- Dégage._  
_- A...Axel? __Qu'est-ce que t'as?_  
_- ... Rien._  
_- Axel..._  
_- Rien! J'ai rien..._

Et quand il t'es revenu...  
Ce n'était plus pareil.  
Il avait changé.  
Plus froid.  
Plus haineux.  
Moins... Lui.

-_ Rox'? Hey, tu vas où?_  
_- Voir le Supérieur._  
_- Pourquoi?_  
_- Il a des choses à m'apprendre._  
_- Mais..._  
_- Laisse-moi passer, Axel._  
_- ..._

Il en avait appris, des choses.  
Trop.  
Des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir.  
Pour qu'il reste avec toi...

_- Supérieur!_  
_- N° VIII._  
_- Où est Roxas?_  
_- En mission._  
_- Mais... Je suis son partenaire, pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu aussi?_  
_- C'est une mission qu'il a choisi d'effectuer seul._  
_- Pourquoi?_  
_- ... C'est à lui de te le dire._

T'avais beau essayer de te rapprocher, il était de plus en plus distant.  
De plus en plus sombre.  
Tu ne pouvais rien faire.  
Rien dire.  
Rien savoir.

Rien...

Tu n'as rien vu venir.  
Parce que même si tu sentais qu'il s'éloignait, tu pensais qu'il ne le ferait pas.  
Et pourtant...

_- Tu t'es décidé?_  
_- Pourquoi la keyblade m'a-t-elle choisi? Je dois le savoir._  
_- Tu ne peux renier l'Organisation, ils te détruiront!_  
_- Je ne manquerais à personne._  
_- ... Si tu me manqueras. A moi._

Il est parti.  
Parti.  
Parti...

-_ Axeeeeel, où est Roxas?_  
_- Je ne sais pas, Xigbar._  
_- Tu es sûr?_  
_- Oui..._  
_- Je devrais peut-être prévenir le Supérieur..._  
_- Non!_  
_- Hum?_  
_- Il va revenir, bientôt._  
_- ... Oui, bien sûr qu'il va revenir. Bien sûr..._

Tu ne voulais pas le croire.  
Même s'il avait disparu sous tes yeux.

Tu l'a défendu.  
Excusé.  
Devant tous les autres.  
Contre tous les autres.

T'as risqué ta vie, ta place...

_Il est nerveux. Les autres le dévisagent, et il sait qu'il ne peux se permettre de faux pas devant ses ainés. Ça tourne dans sa tête. Il doit sauver les apparences, ce qu'il en reste. C'est de plus en plus difficile, il sait qu'ils savent. Leur regards l'énerve. L'inquiète. Il sent qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Xaldin prend la parole, les yeux plein d'ironie, pour proposer la poursuite de Roxas. Il réagit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher:_

_- Le prendre en chasse? Attendez une seconde, c'est pas un peu exagéré pour ça?_

_Ricanement. Il a une voix dans sa tête qui lui hurle une mise en garde, mais l'autre lui chuchote le nom de Roxas..._

_- C'est un ordre. Tu hésites?_

_Une pause._

_- N'es-tu pas le premier à punir ceux qui tournent le dos à l'Organisation?_

_Il sent ses mains se contracter autour des accoudoirs. Il l'ont coincés. Rongé d'inquiétude, de rage, il crie presque:_

_- Il ne nous a pas tourné le dos! Il ne peut pas revenir maintenant, c'est tout!_

_Xaldin a un sourire satisfait. Il sait qu'il a perdu._

_- S'il ne revient pas, il en paiera le prix. Et si tu refuses cet ordre, tu seras le seul à le faire..._

_Il ira. Lui, et personne d'autre. Il ne veut laisser personne s'approcher de Roxas, et surtout pas l'un d'entre eux. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils lui feraient. Non. Il ne les laissera pas faire. Quitte à perdre tout ce pour quoi il s'est battu jusqu'à présent._

_- ... Ok, je le ferai. Je le ferai, j'le ferai!_

T'y es allé.  
Tu l'as cherché.  
Longtemps.  
Dans tous les mondes.

Longtemps...

Et t'as changé, toi aussi.

Plus mauvais.  
Moins gentil.  
Plus cruel.  
Moins tolérant.  
Plus sournois.  
Moins patient.

Plus désenchanté.  
Désespéré.

Car...

Son absence...  
Te rongeait.  
Ce n'était plus un simple ordre, ce n'était plus que pour le sauver.  
C'était devenu un besoin.  
Vital.

Tu mourrais sans lui.

_Une rue, sombre. Le bruit de la foule lui parvient doucement. Il est adossé au mur, la main sur la poitrine. Il respire difficilement. Il ferme les yeux._

_- Merde..._

_Sa main serre convulsivement le manteau. Ça brûle. Dans sa poitrine. Il sourit, le sourire devient rictus, et il éclate de rire. Lui, le maître du Feu, affaibli par une vulgaire brûlure? A mourir de rire. Il tousse, s'arrête. Ça tire. Il secoue la tête. Son sourire triste tombe. Ses yeux se voilent, il se relève difficilement._

_- Roxas..._

_Mise à part sa propre survie, c'est l'envie de le revoir qui le fait tenir debout. Il veut, il a besoin de ça. Un bruit de pas le fait sursauter. Des conversations, des éclats de rires. Il se terre silencieusement derrière un mur. Quelque chose le retient. Une voix... Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis... Il se serait trompé?_

_- Roxas, t'es vraiment un mollasson, hein!_  
_- Merçi Hayner, j'retiens._  
_- Arrêtez les garçons, ça va..._  
_- On dirait un vieux couple._  
_- On t'as pas sonné, Pence._  
_- Qui est un vieux couple?_  
_- Pfff, ça m'apprendra à t'acheter des glaces à l'eau de mer..._  
_- Mais je..._

_Il a arrêté de respirer en voyant la petite bande passer devant lui sans le voir. Roxas? Il a bien entendu, et puis ça c'est serré dans sa poitrine... La douleur a cessé un instant... Roxas. Roxas! Il se redresse, et aperçoit les adolescents un peu plus en bas de la rue. Et lui. Il ne voit que lui. Sa tête blonde rejetée en arrière, les yeux plein de bonheur, riant aux éclat... Sa gorge se noue. Il l'a retrouvé. Il l'a retrouvé! Il s'autorise un sourire, un vrai, un beau, un sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'à lui... Roxas..._

T'étais heureux ce jour-là...  
Tellement heureux que...

Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était différent.  
Il respirait la joie simple et la vie, la douceur, le calme...

Rien qui ne caractérise un simili.

Et puis...  
Tu as vu.  
A moitié.

_- C'est moi, Axel._

Tu voulais pas y croire...

_- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de qui je suis?_

Mais quand il ne t'as pas reconnu, t'as bien été obligé d'admettre que quelque chose clochait.

_- Oh, c'est pas vrai..._

Tu lui en as voulu.  
Terriblement.  
Tu t'en ai voulu aussi...

_- Le Roxas que je connaissais n'existe plus. Maintenant, c'est clair._

Et quand tu l'as eu de nouveau devant toi, tu as perdu la tête.

Souffrance.  
Rancune.  
Haine.  
Désespoir.

Roxas...

Vous vous êtes battus.

_- Axel._  
_- On se reverra dans une prochaine vie._  
_- Oui, je t'attendrais._  
_- Idiot... C'est toi qui va renaître, pas moi._

C'était la dernière fois que tu le voyais...  
La toute dernière.

Tout ça est terminé.

Ta poitrine se serre douloureusement.  
Tu pleures.  
Ça fait trop mal maintenant...

La neige s'est mise à tomber.

Axel...

Tu as assez souffert.

Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Tu en a assez supporté.

Rien n'a plus d'importance.

Fatigué.

Ce monde sans lui.

Tu es pardonné, Axel...

Aucune importance.

Tu peux partir toi aussi.

Lui, juste lui.

Ton cœur.

Il est dans tes souvenirs.

Roxas.

Il est toujours là.

Tu souris, ça brûle.

_Axel? Qu'est ce que tu fais?_

_Axel, Axel, reste encore un peu..._

Il est là.

Il est là.

Pourquoi tu pleures?

_Axel._

Pourquoi tu souffres encore?

_Axel?_

Il est là.

Avec toi.

Il n'est jamais parti.

_Tu viens?_

Laisse-toi aller...

Rejoins-le.

Pars avec lui.

Pars.

_Axel... Je t'attendais._

* * *

Dans la grande salle vide, immaculée où elle est recluse, Naminé tremble. Le crayon rouge lui tombe des doigts. Elle étouffe un sanglot, se mord la lèvre. Une larme tombe sur le carnet à dessins posé sur ces genoux. Elle a vécu avec lui chacun des souvenirs qu'elle lui enlevait. Elle ne savait pas...

- Pardon...

Elle chuchote, les bras serrés contre elle. Elle n'as pas eu le choix, elle ne pouvait pas...

- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée...

Naminé pleure sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les souvenirs du simili éclatent devant ses yeux, ses émotions lui mordent la poitrine, encore, et encore...

- Ils m'ont obligée...

Ils ne voulaient pas d'un simili rendu fou de chagrin dans la nature. Il était devenu dangereux, tuant tous ceux qu'ils lui avaient envoyés. Alors, alors ils sont venus dans sa prison blanche... Elle, la sorcière des souvenirs, elle seule pouvait faire quelque chose sans rien risquer.

- Axel...

Le tuer. De n'importe quelle manière, mais qu'il ne soit plus une gène. Il fallait qu'il disparaisse, l'Organisation était débarrassée de tout ces éléments perturbateurs, il ne restait plus que lui... Elle l'a fait.

- Tu l'avais trouvé, hein?

Elle a retiré tous ses souvenirs, doucement, doucement... Et les lui a fait revivre, plus fort, plus intensément. Elle lui a raconté sa vie avec ses propres images, ses propres gestes, ses propres mots... Jusqu'à la fin il n'a rien su.

-Ton cœur...

Elle a parlé avec la voix de Roxas, elle a lentement ralenti sa respiration, et avec le froid, et avec la neige... Axel est mort. Elle gémit encore, secoue la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pleurer. Il était tellement tendre au fond, tellement doux... Et ses yeux étaient si triste. Pardon, pardon Axel...

Les cœurs prennent autant de formes qu'il y a d'individu... Ça peut être un endroit, un objet. Une personne.

Roxas.

Axel, c'est tellement bête qu'ils ne l'ai pas compris...


End file.
